


here's to the night

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Porn, F/M, First Time, Inspired by..., Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: "Given the way Ben nipped at Rey's sensitive skin Kylo was willing to bet that Ben had more than seen his twin being dragged in: he’d ordered it."Inspired by Reign 1.13, because I love the Kylo Ren Pain Train, and pining is my Jam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this scene comes from a fic that I'll never get around to writing, in which Kylo Ren is sent out to collect Rey Kenobi for his twin brother to wed. The two snark, they forge a connection, and while Kylo thinks it's ultimately one-sided he discovers its not when Rey kisses him on the eve of her marriage to his brother. It's not that she doesn't like Ben, but that the fire between she and Kylo is too strong to ignore.   
> Hux, having seen the event, brings the news to Ben, who then orders Kylo to witness he and Rey's consummation as a reminder to his brother what he can never have.   
> idek how the rest of the fic would go besides Rey figuring out how to have both of them--and eventually both at the same time. I've written something similar for BlackThunderFrost (this scene transcends all fandom lines for me) but wanted to write it from the POV of the watcher, not from the participants.   
> So yeah. Here's my trashy little one-off. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading <3

It had been all Kylo could do to be deep in his cups by the time they came for him. Honestly, he ought to have expected it before then. He and the lady Rey had been alone, and often. Rumors had spread of their trysts, of the way their heads bowed when they spoke, of the secret smiles that she shared with him and the way that his fingers would figure out how to tangle with his. Surely someone nearby had heard the way his heart had thudded in his chest, a rhythm not unlike the one her own mirrored he was certain. 

He’d lost track of how much wine he’d drank when he’d heard the knock on his door. It was little more than a courtesy, it seemed, as the door swung open without him having given any form of consent. Lucky him. Emperor Hux stood in the doorway, his hair a fire as it caught the light just outside his door. The arrival forced Kylo to his feet as he blinked slowly, trying to piece the spinning world that was his home together, while half a dozen or so guards stepped into his room. He hit the table as he moved to bow. He needed to look sober, to look as though his wits had not left him at the prospect of the royal wedding happening in the great hall just below. 

The music filtering through the floor, the fireworks going off outside the palace walls, those weren’t indicators enough, it seemed. 

“My lord,” Kylo’s lips hardly moved, and he didn’t dare bring his gaze up to face his master. He’d delivered the girl as had been demanded of him, had retrieved her from the shack that could hardly pass as a home and brought him to his eldest brother. “How pleasant of you to visit me on this the evening of your triumph.” 

“Your absence is noted from the festivities,” Hux said, though his face was set in a permanent sneer. “Why is that, I wondered, and so I came to see for myself what it was that kept you from witnessing your brothers most joyous day. The Lady Rey is radiant.” 

She always has been. Even caked in mud and dirt as she had been when he’d first discovered her she’d been fierce, with bright eyes and a sharper tongue than he’d heard at court. She’d nearly killed him at first, convinced he’d come to steal from her as so many had done before, and now? 

He’d watched her parade down the hallways with her ladies in waiting fluttering behind her, her hair catching the light until it shone like polished amber, the color high in her cheeks. He’d felt the warmth of her breath against his own lips in their few stolen instances, and grown accustomed to the heat that radiated from her body. 

Now there was nothing. Nothing for him to celebrate, except perhaps the passing of the hours until he could fall asleep. “I’m certain no one misses the crown prince’s brother’s absence, my lord. I’m a far better sight left up here, where I can bother no one.” 

“Except.” Hux’s voice snapped on the last ‘t’ sound, and Kylo felt his stomach knot as he straightened. “You’re not.” He looked over to the guards, giving a nod. It was lucky--for them--that Kylo was drunk. Had he been sober, their blood would’ve covered his hands before they could move so much as a step closer. As it was he was hardly even good enough for a quick scuffle before they had him knocked down on his knees, head tilted up as one guard grabbed his hair and held him there. His world spun as Hux looked down at him, lips curling upwards. “You need to be reminded of what is yours, and what never will be,” he said quietly, dragging one finger slowly underneath Kylo’s chin, before pulling away and motioning with a jerk of his head for the guards to follow. Kylo was hoisted up onto his feet, his limbs too weak to be of any use to him as he was forced to meander through the halls. The longer they walked the more he found himself recognizing where it was they were going. Shit. Shit shit--. 

“Hux, don’t make me do this--.” Kylo swallowed thickly. “I don’t--she won’t want me there.” 

“What Rey Solo wants is no longer important,” Hux said simply, not bothering to look back even as Kylo struggled to get closer, to knock some sense into the ginger haired fuckwit. Prick. Arrogant, worthless, sack of shit--.

He hardly recognized that he was saying such insults aloud until one of the guards brought his fist none too gently against Kylo’s lower abdomen, causing the once prince to cough and sputter. 

“That,” Hux said dryly. “Was not too smart of you. You must be drunk.” 

No shit. Kylo tasted blood in the back of his mouth, but it didn’t last long. The taste of bile, acidic and wretched, rose in his throat as he recognized the would-be kings quarters, heard the soft moans and gasps coming from within, and knew that this night? Would be one of the worst of his life. 

Hux pushed open the door, and the troupe stepped inside without anyone saying a damn thing. It was easy, even bizarre, to see the figures on the bed at first. The curtains around the mattress had been thrown back, the sheets abandoned to the very foot of the bed as the couple shifted and groaned with every move they made. With Ben’s broad back hiding Rey from Kylo’s view he could forget she was there, could block out the soft whimpers that he’d only ever dreamed of hearing and pretend that they belonged to someone else. 

Hux, of course, wouldn’t make anything that easy. Even as he struggled with every step, Kylo was brought to the side of the bed and forced to his knees, Hux’s gloved fingers digging into his hair to firmly ensure that Kylo couldn’t so much as look away. “Close your eyes,” the general hissed in Kylo’s ear. “And I’ll force you to lap up your brother’s seed from between her legs when this is done with.” 

It might’ve been worth it, Kylo thought, if only to taste her. 

Rey wasn’t unaware of his presence, however. No sooner had Hux straightened than her face turned to the side. Kylo watched as raw, unadulterated pain flickered over her face, followed by shock and horror. Ben, whose face was buried between her breasts, didn’t seem to notice, but given the way he nipped at her sensitive skin Kylo was willing to bet that he’d more than seen his brother being dragged in: he’d ordered it. 

The bastard. Kylo watched Rey as her face buckled with pleasure, her hips canting forward as Ben’s pace picked up. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in Kylo’s ears, the soft whimpering and moaning of Rey at his brother’s hand almost more than he could stand. What was worse he could feel himself hardening at the sight. Watching Rey’s expression contort with pleasure was a gift, one he wished he could enjoy by himself, without the eyes of half the court watching for his reaction, or hers. Her lithe body trembled as Ben reached a hand between the two of them, his finger finding that small bundle of nerves and rubbing as hard as he could if the way Rey was shaking and moaning was any indicator. When she came with a muffled shriek that pierced Kylo like a bolt to the chest, her whole face lit up and her hands fisted in Ben’s dark hair. For the briefest of seconds Kylo could pretend it was him between her legs, his cock buried deep within her, her lips forming  _ his  _ name. 

Until his brother pressed himself to the hilt within her and shouted her name, of course, his hands bruising her hips with how hard he grabbed her and all but slammed her onto his cock. She shouted, nails clawing at his back, neck, shoulders, wherever it was she could reach, and when Ben pulled away a slow trickle of his seed spilled out between Rey’s legs. 

He caught the look of utter confusion and despair on her face before she turned away from him and hid her face in the pillow. Ben just smirked, not bothering to shy away from his triumph over his brother, then nodded to Hux. 

“Come.” Hux hoisted Kylo up by the hair, making him groan with pain. “We’ve got a room already waiting for you, your highness,” he hissed, keeping his words low as the sound of the curtains being pulled around the newlywed couple played through Kylo’s mind. 

“By the gods, Rey,” Ben’s muffled voice echoed in the silence of the room. “You taste divine.” 

The chill of the cell Hux had called Kylo’s room could hardly compare to the winter that laced through Kylo’s veins upon hearing those words. 


End file.
